Naruto no Uzumaku Suna
by UzumakuSuna
Summary: What if the Ichibi was inside Kushina instead? What if Minato wasn't an idiot? What if Kakashi wasn't as lazy? this story revolves around Narutos life if he were taken care of, and the public not told of his burden. Naruto x Ino
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is Naruto no Uzumaku Suna. or Naruto of The Swirling Sands, and this is my first fic. I love the idea of naruto controlling sand, be it the iron sand, gold sand, sand sand, or someone's unique idea like crystal release sand. The thing is, there aren't too many stories like that so i'm making my own. This story will be mostly AU and not much cannon will be present, i never liked the cannon and thought it could be better, so i'm making my own. Without further ado, this is chapter 1 of: Naruto no Uzumaku Suna. ( I don't speak japanese, so this chapter will be the only time you see japanese jutsu names, cause i'm lazy and prefer the english styles anyways)

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Chapter 1: The Different Beginning**

Minato sighed looking down at the body of his deceased wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina was giving birth to their son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, when this masked man appeared from thin air, similar to his own technique the Hiraishin, but no flash. He held Naruto hostage until Minato gave up Kushina's weakened form, and barely got away from the explosive tags attached to said hostage. After securing Naruto, Minato rushed to Kushina, but it was too late, the Ichibi ripped from her body, was already attacking the village. In a vain attempt to stop it, he attacked the masked man, thinking it would disappear when he was defeated. Well, something did disappear, the Masked Man himself was nowhere to be found, and Minato realized what he must do to save his village. With a heavy heart, Minato picked up Naruto and rushed to battle, summoning Gamabunta the Boss Toad, and Using the Shiki Fuin, he sealed the ichibi within his own son. As the Shinigami ripped his soul out, Minato saw the arrival of the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and his last living student, Kakashi Hatake. He whispered, but it was still heard," Kakashi, take him in, and protect him, protect him with your everything, he is the hero of this village, and shouldn't have to live alone. I know these villagers will not approve of what i did, but it was the last resort. Hiruzen, DO NOT release his status to the public, i fear what their response would be." With those words, Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage of Konoha, and The Yellow Flash, died smiling, with a loving look to his son, a legend in the making, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

5 Years Later~

" Haha, catch me if you can !" a small child yelled. This child had spiky sandy blond hair, close to light brown, and warm chocolate eyes, he was about 3'2, standing a little shorter than average, but not too noticeable. He was wearing black shorts, black sandals, and a forest green t-shirt. He was Naruto Hatake, little brother of Ex ANBU Captain Kakashi Hatake, who was currently chasing said child in a park near their apartment. Naruto was running from his big brother in a serious game of extreme tag, which involved cardboard shuriken and kunai, and running for your "life". During this round Kakashi was the Hunter, and Naruto was the Escapee. Naruto ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, Kakashi lightly jogging after him. A sudden scream distracted Kakashi from Naruto, who took that opportunity to hide in a nearby forest under a bush. Seeing the scream came from a little girl who tripped, Kakashi turned to find naruto, but was shocked that the runt was gone, he ran down the pah, missing Naruto's hiding spot completely. Laughing to himself that he fooled his big brother, Naruto swiftly turned around when he heard a growl, seeing a snarling dog bigger than himself. Naruto trying to back up whispered panically," Good doggie, nice doggie, doesn't want to eat me doggie." The dog stalked forward with a deadly look in its eyes, and suddenly lunged at Naruto when a large portion of a nearby sand box crashed into its face. Naruto screamed when it lunged, alerting Kakashi of his location. Rushing over, he saw his little brother hyperventilating on the ground and a knocked out dog covered in sand. Confused, he asked,:" Naruto, what did you do?" Naruto jumped up hearing Kakashi's voice, and leaping into his arms crying he told him what happened," … And then it jumped at me! But out of nowhere, a big pile of sand smashed into it! Did you do that?" Kakashi, realizing what had happened, told Naruto," No, but we need to get to the Hokage's Office right now."

The Hokage's Office~

"Lord Hokage I've got some bad news, it finally happened." Kakashi said gravely. Hiruzen was shocked, and spoke quickly," Are you sure, and is he ready for THAT truth?" Kakashi quickly replied," Yes, i saw the results, and i'm positive that he's ready, he's a mature kid." Hiruzen sighed, and walked over to the paintings of the Hokage's on the wall. Biting his thumb, he smeared his blood across the bottom of the First Hokage's portrait, and obtained a scroll. Repeating this process for the Second, Himself, and Fourth Hokage's pictures, he had five scrolls, getting two from the Fourths. Sitting back down at his desk, Hiruzen set the five scrolls on the table, and prepared himself for the hatred of Naruto for the rest of his life." Naruto, what i'm about to tell you requires no interruptions, and is an S-Ranked secret, do not tell anyone this, or you could face death, alright." "Yes Jiji" was his response. Chewing on the end of his pipe, Hiruzen began," When the village was founded, Hashirama, The First, was looking for allies, and married the daughter of the leader of another country, Uzu, to gain said countries friendship. This marriage resulted in two children, one died without an heir, while the other had a daughter named Tsunade, she later became my student, along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. One night, after Tsunade's lover, Dan Kato, died, she was extremely drunk, and my student Jiraiya went to comfort her. As a result he was drunk too, and that night the child Minato was made. Not wanting an attachment to konoha, Tsunade put him up for adoption without telling Jiraiya she was even pregnant. She gave him the name Minato Namikaze and left him. Minato grew up and swiftly became the best ninja in the village, and as a result, became the Fourth Minato was a genin, he fell in love with a girl named Kushina Uzumaki, who was a transfer ninja, after her village was destroyed. When he became a jonin, he finally asked her out and they got married in secret about a year later. One month after marriage, Kushina got pregnant, and nine months later, she gave birth. During the process a masked man got into the hospital room and used the baby as a hostage to get to Kushina, because sealed within her was the Ichibi no Shukaku. The masked man ripped the Ichibi out of Kushina, causing her to die in the process, and unleashed the demon upon the village. As Hokage, Minato knew he had to stop it, so grabbing his newborn son, he faced off against the demon with the help of Gamabunta the Boss Toad. Using the Shiki Fuin, he sealed the demon into his son at the cost of his life. Now Naruto, what day were you born?" " I was born on the day of … he sealed it into me, didn't he, Jiji?" " Yes my boy, you are the hero of the village, although nobody knows, as it was Minato's last wish. These scrolls are your birthright, along with a scroll from me as an apology for never telling you. I understand if you now hate me, but that's ok, as long as you still believe in the Will of Fire" " Jiji, i don't blame you for not telling me, i mean, even now it's a lot to take in, I couldn't hate you for fulfilling a dying mans wish, so it's okay, but i'm related to the First, Second, and Fourth Hokage's?" "Yes, the First and Second being your great great grandfather and granduncle respectively, and the Fourth was your father, and honestly i'm surprised you're taking it so well." "well there was never anybody but you and Kakashi so it's not like i'm missing something i ever had, but i'm still shocked." Kakashi took this opportunity to step in, because he felt unimportant(and everybody loves Kakashi)" So what's in the scrolls then?" " I'm glad you asked, it's every technique each of us knows, although i'll be restricting some of them for now, the First's contains his Wood and Earth release techniques, The Seconds contains his sealing notes and Water techniques, and the Fourths contains his sealing notes, the Rasengan, the Hiraishin, and Kushina's Lightning techniques ( yes i'm giving her a lightning affinity, it's so naruto can have all elements. Don't worry, he's going to focus on Earth, Water, Wood, and a little bit of wind, and one or two fire techniques, he will be giving the lightning style scroll to kakashi as a gift)" "What about your scroll Jiji?" " Well, that scroll is a two part scroll, the first is the scroll itself containing my Earth, Fire, and Wind techniques, along with my bojutsu style, the first and the seconds taijutsu, and my notes on jutsu creation. The second part is this"

SUMMONING JUTSU

"Yo Sarutobi, whatcha need?" " Hello Sarukipa, i need the summoning scroll for young Naruto their." " Youre gonna let this shrimp sign with us!? But he's so tiny!" " Yes he may be small, but it's in his genes to hit a growth spirt in his teens, he should be about 6' by age 19" " I guess he can sign, here kid, bite your thumb, sign your name, and put a palm print on it. Boom your done, now give it so i can you old Monkey." POOF and with that, he was gone, and Naruto had a summoning contract." Naruto, i want you to be the champion of the Will of Fire, and to always use your power to protect the village. In light of this, instead of the academy, Kakashi will personally train you with the help of these scrolls for the next 8 years, you will still graduate with people your age, but you will be considered dead last, is that alright?" " If it means i'll be stronger to defend the village, I'll do it for you Jiji" Naruto shouted cheerfully" Alright, go get started, for now i have to do battle with my greatest foe, PAPERWORK!" "Isn't there some awesome jutsu that you could use to clone yourself to do it instead Jiji?" SMASH, their was now a new window in the wall of the office, and while crying tears of MANLY PASSIONATE YOUTH, he said to Naruto," I'll be over in the afternoon to train you daily" "REALLY, THANKS JIJI!" Little did he know, he was in for one hell of an eight years.

Thank you guys for reading the first chapter of Naruto no Uzumaku Suna, please leave a review, this is my first fic so all reviews are appreciated, i just want to improve as a writer for you guys, and reviews really help with that. This is not going to be a God-Like Naruto, he will just be about chunin level at graduation, and a high chunin low jonin after the chunin exams, you'll see, it'll be understandable. If you can't tell, their will be a lot of dialogue without names inserted, so it will be confusing at points, but people personalities should tell you who's talking. Also, Naruto will have the full name Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Senju, no Namikaze, that was a fake name Tsunade used, and his name will be just Naruto Hatake until he is a chunin. That's all, later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and girls, Suna here, with the new chapter of Naruto No Uzumaku Suna. You're probably wondering why a new chapter is coming out so quick, well it's because I have no job, and i'm out of school for summer so I'll be posting in a weird schedule of every couple of days to a week. In August this will change to about a week or so in between uploads. But for now, enjoy chapter, people will be teamed up and you will get a taste of naruto's strength. I want to give a quick shout out to the first person to Favorite his story, Hinatalover20, thank you for believing in my abilities to write a good story. PS, the reason this story is rated M is becuase i plan to make it pretty bloody, and describe death, not just say, jutsu hit he dead, no, i'm gonna describe why his face is attached to the floor afterwards.

Konoha Rookies: 13

Team Gai: 14

Jonin Senseis: 28-30 ( Gai and Kakashi-29, Asuma(My homie)-30, Kurenai-28)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Chapter 2: I'M ON A TEAM WITH WHO!?

After 8 long years of training his heart out, Naruto was at a comfortable low chunin level. Being trained by the Third Hokage and Kakashi Hatake, you'd think he became god on earth, but nope, they mainly focused on conditioning his body for the first year. In the second year, they began taijutsu and bojutsu training with the monkey clan, this bled over into the first 6 months of year three, as naruto couldn't find a nice taijutsu style he like, until he found the Shrouded Boxing style. This style revolves around strength AND speed, which is why it was difficult to learn, it relies on the speed to disappear and reappear while the strength is used to launch heavy sneak attacks on the opponent. While taijutsu was not his forte, Naruto thought he could confidently beat most genin, aside from the Akimichi and Inuzuka clans. The rest of year three and year four was used to build up chakra control and his affinities. Due to the Ichibi, he had almost as much chakra as Hiruzen and Kakashi combined, it seemed that the Ichibi tried to flood his system to control him, but his senju blood converted it's youkai into his own chakra. It took a whole month for Naruto to understand and master the leaf exercise, another for the tree walking, and two whole months for water walking. For two months straight after that, he practiced the kunai balancing method in multiple different forms. Beginning in year four, he discovered his affinity for every element due to his rich blood history. Naruto decided he would focus on his sand and Earth affinity for the first three months, crushing stones up to boulder size in under ten seconds. The next three months were focused on Water, he got to the point where a small bottle of water could cover a whole field in mist, the final control exercise for master water chakra. The next three were a large shock for all three men training. Planning a surprise attack to see how he would react, Kakashi shot a Lightning Style: Flash Ball at Naruto. Panicking, Naruto attempted to make an Earth wall and a Water wall at the same time, resulting in a large block of wood to stop the attack. The next three months were spent combining his Earth and Water chakra to form Wood chakra. To practice, Naruto would enlarge a few trees daily around the private training ground they used for added privacy. The final three months were spent getting an understanding of his Wind affinity, and a grip on his Fire affinity. Naruto was planning on being The Shield of The Will of Fire, using mostly defensive jutsu to protect himself and others, while having a small but dangerous couple of offensive jutsus, mainly using taijutsu and bojutsu in combat. The lightning scroll was given to Kakashi, as when Naruto tried his Lightning affinity he said it didn't feel right or comfortable. He handed the scroll to Kakashi saying," She would have wanted them to be put to use." The fifth year Naruto began reading the seal theory from the Second and his dad with the help of Hiruzen and Kakashi, both being trained by one of the men. Naruto blew through the books, and soon the whole shinobi libraries fuinjutsu books. Taking to it like a fish to water, Naruto began using seals for everything, including training with weights, moving his items with storage scrolls, and even seals that kept things in status, like warm ramen. Naruto excelled so much at this, he was able to write simple combat seals in under 5 seconds, and use them sixth year was the year of the monkey so to speak. During this time, Naruto practiced the Summoning Jutsu to an extent that he had his own personal summon, Sarukage, a 4'8 Chimpanzee that was extremely stealthy and fast. Sarukage trained him in throwing weapons, which naruto took a liking to senbon as they didn't cause so much harm, but could kill just as easily as kunai. Naruto was able to summon every monkey but enma, as that was Hiruzen's personal summon. The seventh year was used to practice everything Naruto had done up until then. This was the most grueling year, as Naruto had to constantly do multiple things, which led to him being taught the Shadow Clone Jutsu. This allowed him to train in his control, the elements, and still do conditioning with Hiruzen and Sarukage. The last year was when Kakashi really stepped up(woohoo) as it was focused purely on jutsus. Naruto learned everything from the Earth and Water Bullet techniques to the Earth and Water dragon techniques, while also creating his own Wood jutsu. At the same time, he learned a few wind jutsu like the Wind Sword for silent death, the Great Breakthrough, and the Gale Palm. he only learned two fire jutsu, but they were used in combination with his Great Breakthrough, the Grand Fireball and Fire Dragon jutsus. At the end of his training, Naruto had grown into a well rounded shinobi, and a great man. Naruto now stood at 5'2, an astounding height for a 13 year old. His sandy blonde hair grew out a little, but was still spiky, he now had two bangs on his face like his father. Naruto's eyes stayed the same, only darkening a little to show his mastery of the Earth element. Physically, Naruto was decently muscled, but not enough to hinder his speed. Naruto wore black steel toed boots instead of sandals for extra traction and force when he kicks. Those boots led to dark brown cargo pants tucked into the boots. On his waist he wore a black tactical belt, with a large senbon pouch, sealing scrolls all around, and a sheath for a wicked looking dagger( Orcish dagger from skyrim, which i also don't own) On his torso he wore a forest green sleeveless jacket with a brown undershirt. On his face, a gift from Kakashi, a black mask to cover the lower half of his face. Strapped to his back in a simple sling was his bo staff, a gift from the monkey clan, a black hardwood staff with brass caps for extra umph, all along the staff were reinforcement seals, and his storage seals. At the last day of his training, he was called in to Hiruzen's office, where He and Kakashi were waiting. Hiruzen with tears in his eyes(PROUD MANLY TEARS OF YOUTHFUL PASSION) said to Naruto," You're finally to face the world as a shinobi, as a shield, so I have a gift for you." Going back over to the FIrst and Fourths pictures, he pulled two headbands out of them" Naruto, this headband( Holding up a headband with a black cloth) was the First's own, and it was his wish for it to be passed to his kin, and this( Holds up a headband with a swirl on it and a black cloth) Was your mother's headband, she wanted you to have it as a token of how much she cared for you." Naruto with tears in his eyes( PROUD MANLY TEARS OF SADNESS FOR HIS MOTHER'S SPIRIT) took the headbands, putting the First's on his forehead, while tying his mothers around his neck( Like Hinata)" Hey Jiji, where's my dad's headband?" " Sadly it was destroyed when Gamabunta jumped to avoid a Bijudama, it fell off Minato's head directly into said attack." "Oh" Kakashi, to lighten the mood, said excitedly," So, Naruto, you ready to be on my team?" "Actually Kakashi, he won't be on your team." "WHAT! YOUR KIDDING, RIGHT?" " I'm afraid not, the council wants you to train the Uchiha, and the only students we could put with him are Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka, as he didn't get rookie of the year. The Rookie of the Year is Shino Aburame, and the Kunoichi of the Year was Ino Yamanaka, So Team Asuma is Naruto, Shino, and Ino, remember, Naruto is the deadlast?" " FUCK" with a now somber tone, Kakashi stated," Well i'll be leaving, get to the academy for graduation Naruto" POOF, he was gone in a tornado of leaves, but left behind was a note, picking it up, Hiruzen sighed when it was a picture of a chibi Kakashi flipping him the bird" I'm too old for this shit." " Well i'll see you later Jiji, I gotta get to the academy" Diving out the window, he rolled and landed perfectly, before sprinting to the academy " GODDAMNIT NOT ANOTHER WINDOW BREAKER( Jiraiya broke windows, Minato picked up the habit, and now Naruto does it)!"

Alright Guys this chapter a little smaller than the first, but that's because it's 5 am on 6/11 and i'm tired( no it didn't take long, but i've got job interviews in the afternoon) I didn't want to start to academy until next chapter anyways, so just be patient, yes Shino and Ino are the best here, Shino still has a clan to train him( i hate uchihas) and he is a lot more intelligent than Sas-Uke, so he will be rookie, and Ino is the best kunoichi because she has a clan and no confidence issues, sorry hinata, but that's what stopped this from being a Naru x Hina, i can still change it if you guys want it though. That's all, Later


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers of Naruto no Uzumaku Suna, it is with a heavy heart that i must put this story up for adoption. A close friend and the inspiration for my writing has recently committed suicide, and i feel that in my grief, i can no longer write this story. So, instead of leaving it alone, i would like somebody to take it and continue it for me. The only rules i have for this is that you please don't make it anything but Naruto x Ino. and that Naruto retains his power over sand. Those parts were integral for the story down the line, including Gaara being the Kyuubi container, Naruto, Ino, and Shino being trained by Asuma, and the time skip was heavily changed because of that. I apologize for not putting this chapter up sooner, but i was arranging the funeral of my friend. My hope is that one of you will take this story and continue it to a great finish. If there are any questions please PM me, even if i wont be writing it anymore, i'm still willing to help with plot and story line. Again I apologize, but my writers spirit is crushed like Obito was. In he future i may begin more stories and finish them, but we shall see. Goodbye


End file.
